Area (Street Fighter)
is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Street Fighter EX2 Plus. She is a genius teenager, daughter of a scientific inventor, whose inventions she has modified into weapons for her own use. Biography Appearance Area has two braids, held by 2 ball-shaped hair retainers, and wears huge eye glasses. She wear sports clothing. Personality Area shows the stereotypical personality of a genius: curious, enthusiastic, eccentric, clueless and a little crazy. According to the Arika's vice president Ichiro Mihara, Area has an intellect far superior to that of her father and has far surpassed his inventive abilities. However, she proves arrogant to consider inferior fighters who don't use technology, and her ending in Street Fighter EX3 questions her sanity. She loves robots. Story Area is the daughter of a very wealthy and creative inventor, and is in fact testing two of his latest inventions: rocket skates and a giant mechanical arm, codenamed . She enters fighting tournaments in order to obtain data on various different martial artist's fighting styles, as well as to attract attention to her father's inventions. Dismayed by his daughter's penchant for martial arts combat, her father figures if he cannot dissuade her from entering tournaments, the least he can do is equip her with the latest in technological design to give her an edge. As a fighter, Area doesn't detest the enhancements, and in fact embraces them, considering those who fight without technology to be primitive brutes. Not content to simply accept the inventions her father makes for her, she constantly tweaks and improves upon them between fights to her liking. She arrives into battle with mechanized roller blades and a mini-rocket launcher on her arm. Most fighters who are pitted against her don't know which is more bizarre: her equipment, or her lust for battle at such a young age. Area is quick to prove that her technology is not something to be taken lightly, but she lacks the raw strength and talent that many more experienced fighters possess. While she could use her equipment as a blunt clubbing weapon, she is careful not to damage the delicate components that they are made out of. She finds herself easily overwhelmed by opponents who are not impressed with all of her gadgets. Moveset Normal throws * Transmission- neutral throw. Area grabs the opponent by their legs and flings them across to the other side of the screen using her bionic arm. * O.C.R - directional throw, She kicks the opponent down to the ground and then skates over them. Unique Attacks * Head Crush - double hammer punch in the air. * Shift Stamp Punch''' ''- Area skates forward with a low punch. * ''Shift Club Upper - skates forward and uppercuts * '''Shift Club Straight - a quick straight jab. * Job Step - jumping sobat kick. She is considered airborne during this attack, meaning it will go over low attacks and also beat throws. * Pulldown Leg- high angle axe kick, overhead attack. Special Attacks * Humming Rush - advancing gut punches. LP version advances the furthest and the last hit can connect if executed from 3/4 of the screen, 3 hits. MP version advances forward slightly and does 4 hits. HP she stays idle but connects with 5 hits. ** Cancer Shell - when executed on the final hit of Humming Rush, she will electrocute the opponent. This also closes the distance between Area and her opponent - useful for knockdown tactics. * Jackson Kick '- '' Area steps forward with a toe kick. Mid-range attack which can be followed up with other attacks. ** '''Pop-Up Knee - a launching knee strike that leaves the opponent open to a juggle attack. ** Partition Break - thrust kick which causes a knockdown ** Pulldown Heel - does not combo but she transitions into her overhead axe kick normal. * Alternative Catch''' -'' throw. Area leaps forward towards the opponents neck and then flies over them. ** '''''Front - instead of switching sides with the opponent, Area double stomps the opponents chest and knocks them down. This keeps Area on the same side of the screen. ** Rear - Area double stomps the opponents back and knocks them down. This allows Area to switch sides with the opponent. * Emulator''' - '' absorbs and reflects projectiles. She will hold her bionic arm up and if the opponent is close enough, it will also electrocute them. * '''''Upload - air attack where Area will shoot her bionic arm mid-air. The missile pauses momentarily before shooting directly up and off the screen. The button command can be held to delay the attack . Area loses her bionic arm momentarily. * Download ''- Area punches her bionic arm underground momentarily before it shoots directly above. If the button command is held, the player can move the missile horizontally across the screen and release the missile in their desired location. Super Combos * ''Great Cancer - a multi-hitting electric attack using her bionic arm. The move can also be charged for more hits and damage. ** Air Great Cancer - an air version of the attack. It cannot be charged. * ''Five Star Raid -'' Area performs an up kick with launches the opponent and she proceeds to juggle them in the air. Meteor Combo * ''Final Cancer -'' a larger scale variation of Great Cancer except her bionic arm now grows to a large size and the attack advances her across the entire screen. Trivia * Area has been compared to Precis F. Neumann from Star Ocean 2: Second Story and its remake Star Ocean: Second Evolution. Both girls have fathers who love to make inventions and likes to craft their inventions such as boots and mechanical arm as their main weapon and equipment respectively. ** Both girls also use their mechanical arm as their main weapon during battles. Area's mechanical arm appears to be bionic. But in Precis' case her mechanical arm is strapped on her backpack when using her Rocket Fist. * März, member of the Dolls, shares some similarities with Area: both are geek-looking fighters, wearing eye glasses, specialized in technology. * She bears a striking resemblance to Dolly, a minor character in the 1979 007 movie Moonraker. Both have the same hairstyle, hair color and eye color, and both wear eye glasses. Stage Themes Street Fighter EX 3 Iron Eyes theme|''Street Fighter EX 3'' Gallery Street Fighter series= - SCRI= Shadaloo C.R.I. Area_SFV.jpg|Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork Image:SFV Area.jpg|Shadaloo C.R.I. profile artwork (no background) }} See also *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus#Area|Area's moves in Street Fighter EX2 Plus]] *[[List of moves in Street Fighter EX3#Area|Area's moves in Street Fighter EX3]] References Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Female video game characters Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional French people Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998